OS : Pour un soupir
by FireRox
Summary: Il était de notoriété publique que les retenues avec Maugrey n’étaient pas la meilleure chose que l’on pouvait souhaiter ... "Vous resterez à la fin de l’heure, vous resterez en retenue ce soir d’ailleurs." Pauvre Hermione … OS BCJ/HG


_Coucou ! J'ai eu envie d'écrire un one-shot, vu que je n'avais pas d'idée pour mes autres fics !_

_C'est, bien évidemment, une histoire centré sur Barty (Kyaaaa !!), mais vous serez peut-être surpris de la fin (ou déçu pour certaines ! Je ne vise personne bien entendu ! :D)_

_Bonne Lecture, et si vous trouvez l'histoire originale, ou si vous avez tout simplement apprécié, laissez une tite review pour un auteur en manque d'affection ! lol_

* * *

_**Pour un simple soupir …**_

* * *

— Vigilance constante ! rugit Maugrey pour la trentième fois du cours. Pour les Mangemorts, pas de pitié, et surtout pas envers des élèves tels que vous !

Hermione soupira, commençant à être exaspérée par les répétitions quotidiennes de menaces, attaques, enlèvements, tortures, meurtres, et tout l'attirail de Mangemort en goguette.

— Mon cours n'est pas assez intéressant pour votre petite personne, mademoiselle Granger ?

« Oh non, je suis morte. Pas en fouine, pas en fouine s'il vous plaît !! »

Son cœur rata un battement, elle inspira profondément, et osa enfin lever la tête vers l'effrayant enseignant. Et elle le regretta aussitôt. Ses cicatrices ressortaient, horrible défiguration du genre humain, et son œil magique s'agitait dans l'orbite vide comme un poisson qui s'asphyxiait désespérément. Et surtout, son œil « normal » la regardait fixement, désignant ostensiblement Hermione comme sa prochaine victime.

— Vous vous figurez peut-être tout savoir mieux que tout le monde ? Ou bien vous sentez vous plus que supérieure à votre entourage ?

Les élèves restaient silencieux, retenant leur souffle. Voir Hermione Granger se faire descendre par un professeur, c'était une nouveauté assez extraordinaire, surtout par un professeur compétent et terriblement susceptible sur la question sensible du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry et Ron dardaient sur leur amie un regard stupéfait, et particulièrement emplis de pitié. La jeune fille avait fermé les yeux, attendant la fin de la tempête, priant pour un arrêt rapide, et plus particulièrement pour que le secret de cette horrible altercation reste confiné dans la salle de classe.

— Vous resterez à la fin de l'heure, vous resterez en retenue ce soir d'ailleurs.

« Oh non ! Et mes badges de la S.A.L.E qui ne sont toujours pas prêts ! »

Le cours reprit, les élèves prenant soin de ne pas jeter le moindre regard sur Hermione, gardant leurs regards fixés sur leur parchemin, prenant des notes pointilleuses des plus petites remarques du professeur. La jeune fille n'avait toujours pas relevé les yeux de sa table, n'osant regarder à nouveau son futur bourreau. Car il était de notoriété publique que les retenues avec Maugrey n'étaient pas la meilleure chose que l'on pouvait souhaiter, même si elles étaient plutôt rares. L'humeur massacrante de l'enseignant au début du cours expliquait certainement cette punition peu justifiée.

La sonnerie retentit, résonnant dans la salle de classe où personne ne se hasardait à bouger.

— Dans une semaine, trente centimètre de parchemin sur le sortilège de Stupéfixion ! Et un entraînement au lancement du sort, interrogation pratique et notée la prochaine fois ! Vous pouvez sortir.

Hermione eut un mouvement d'espoir. Peut-être avait-il oublié sa décision ?

— Sauf Mademoiselle Granger, évidemment. A moins que vous ne désiriez pousser l'insolence jusqu'au bout ?

Elle lança un regard désespéré à ses compagnons, qui lui rendirent avec compassion. Sous les yeux assassins de Maugrey, ils furent forcés de sortir, non sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux. Qui sait à quelle heure sa retenue se finira ? Fred et Georges Weasley ne s'en étaient échappés qu'à trois heures du matin, et encore, parce que le professeur devait assurer une ronde dans les couloirs. Pauvre Hermione …

_**- x -**_

Déjà trois heures qu'elle recopiait la page 294 de son livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Trois heures que Maugrey corrigeait des copies, sans que son œil magique ne la perde de vue une seconde. Les trois heures les plus longues de sa vie. Elle se retint de soupirer, afin de ne pas alourdir sa peine. Son estomac commençait à protester, elle avait soif. Il régnait une chaleur infernale dans la pièce, provenant du feu ronflant dans la cheminée, que le professeur avait allumé au début de la retenue. Injuste selon elle, sans importance selon lui.

— Miss Granger, je vous prie de vous montrer un peu plus enthousiaste, ou alors les quatre heures que nous avions décidées pourraient bien s'allonger un tant soit peu …

« Merlin, je vais commettre un meurtre, pardonnez moi ! »

Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais il lui semblait que Maugrey prenait un malin plaisir à la voir souffrir d'ennui, de faim, de soif et de honte, à l'écoute des manifestations plutôt bruyantes de son ventre.

Elle ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas tenter le diable pour la petite heure qu'il lui restait à écrire dans cette fournaise. Pour se mettre plus à l'aise, elle avait retiré sa veste, desserré la cravate de son uniforme, mais la salle s'était transformée en une véritable étuve, et elle ne pouvait guère enlever quelque soit d'autre.

Le professeur buvait régulièrement à sa flasque, comme si elle lui était vitale. Hermione se demandait s'il n'était pas tout simplement alcoolique, quand le premier spasme eut lieu. Elle releva la tête, dévisagea son tourmenteur plus précisément. En y réfléchissant, ça devait bien faire une bonne heure qu'il n'avait pas avalé la moindre goutte.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, il est alcoolique, et en manque en plus ! »

L'enseignant avait repris son travail, sans se soucier du regard interrogateur d'Hermione. Celle-ci se remit au recopiage, intriguée par l'attitude du sorcier. Un second spasme, plus intense que le premier, manqua de le faire tomber de sa chaise.

— Vous pouvez sortir, Miss Granger, votre retenue est terminée, annonça-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Mais Hermione ne pouvait partir sans au moins tenter d'apporter son aide au le professeur malade.

— Professeur ? Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? Vous voulez que j'appelle l'infirmerie ?

— SORTEZ !! hurla-t-il, secoué à présent de multiples convulsions.

— Je ne peux pas vous laisser ainsi, et …

— DEHORS !!

Ce n'était plus un hurlement, mais une plainte impuissante. La sorcière ne se résolvait pas à laisser le souffrant seul.

— Je vais prévenir les autres professeurs, dit-elle d'une voix assurée. Je reviens avec de l'aide, ne vous inquiétez pas !

A peine eut-elle posé le pied hors de la salle qu'elle entendit un vague « _Stupefix_ ». Elle voulut se retourner, surprise. Mais tout devint noir …

_**- x -**_

Hermione se réveilla dans la même salle, allongée à terre, avec un sacré mal de crâne. Elle remua un peu, fit bouger ses doigts, ses bras, ses jambes, et enfin se releva entièrement. La pendule indiquait minuit passé, elle était donc restée inconsciente près de quatre heures. Elle jeta un regard curieux autour d'elle, se demandant si elle n'avait pas rêvé, si le grand professeur Maugrey lui avait bien envoyé un sort dans son dos. Mais la personne qui se tenait devant ses yeux n'était pas Alastor Maugrey, l'Auror, le Chasseur de Mages Noirs. L'individu en question était assis sur le bureau, et venait de s'apercevoir de son éveil. Il la regardait comme s'il la connaissait, alors que pour elle, il était totalement inconnu. Elle chercha dans son esprit embrumé une question intelligente à poser, mais ne trouva que le fatidique :

— Qui êtes-vous ?

« Pitoyable … Une vraie misère … »

L'individu eut un léger rire, un peu forcé, ressemblant un peu à celui de Sirius Black l'année précédente, un rire qui n'avait pas dû être partagé très souvent.

— Alastor Maugrey.

— Impossible !

Un sourire narquois était à présent affiché sur le visage du personnage.

— Et pourtant si, Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout !

Ce fut cette insulte qui fit revenir la jeune sorcière à la réalité. Elle était seule avec un homme armé d'une baguette magique, pointée sur elle, un homme totalement inconnu qui prétendait être son professeur ! Instinctivement, elle chercha sa baguette.

— C'est ça que tu cherches ? lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur, agitant l'objet en question.

— Espèce de …

Hermione se leva brusquement.

— Reste où tu es.

Le ton avait changé, dur et cassant, habitué à être obéi sur le champ. Elle s'immobilisa, non pas à cause de son ordre, mais en raison des étincelles qui s'échappaient de la baguette, pointée dangereusement vers elle. Prudente, elle recula, mais resta debout.

Elle réitéra sa question, plantant ses yeux dans les siens avec affront.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Cette fois la réponse fut plus claire, ou du moins, plus avancée.

— Bartemius Croupton.

— Vous continuez à mentir, j'ai vu Bartemius Croupton, et ça ne peut être vous.

— Bartemius Croupton … Junior ! déclama-t-il sur un ton théâtral. Ou Fils, comme tu préfères ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Barty ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil amusé, reprenant son sourire gamin.

« Un fou, je suis avec un fou ! Au secours !! »

— Et, heu, que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle pour gagner du temps.

La jeune fille réfléchissait intensément. Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom, une histoire de Mangemorts que Sirius leur avait raconté dans la grotte. Elle se concentra sur cette conversation lointaine à présent, que leur avait dit Sirius sur cette famille ?

— J'espionne pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit-il simplement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Merlin ! Il était censé être mort, elle se rappelait maintenant ! Son père l'avait envoyé à Azkaban sans concession, sans preuve … A présent, elle avait ces preuves, plus que flagrantes même !

— Ah. Et comment ?

Autant gagner du temps intelligemment non ? Le faire parler avait l'air de lui faire plaisir, et s'il pouvait lui raconter tout son plan concocté avec Voldemort, ça serait encore mieux. Hermione ne le quittait pas des yeux, et lui s'attardait un peu trop longuement à son goût sur elle, toujours avec ce même petit tic, cette langue furtivement passée sur ses lèvres, comme une invitation personnelle. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à cette pensée, puis eut un mouvement de révulsion.

« Eurk, ma fille, ce type a vingt ans de plus que toi, c'est comme coucher avec Rogue ! Argh, l'horreur ! »

— Intéressée ? A toi de deviner …

Merlin, il voulait jouer avec elle ! Et pas moyen de sortir, de s'échapper, de le massacrer ! Elle le fixa encore plus intensément, sans ciller, imprimant ses traits dans son esprit, afin d'avoir un minimum de souvenir si jamais il lui lançait un sort d'oubli. Il ne fallait pas oublier cette conversation, elle devait réussir à sortir avant qu'il n'efface la moindre bribe de discussion.

Autant jouer son jeu.

— Vous m'avez dit vous appeler Alastor Maugrey, donc vous prenez sa place lorsque vous espionnez pour le compte de Voldemort.

Elle le vit tressaillir sous le nom interdit, mais rester souriant, en attente de son explication, sans chercher à l'interrompre.

— Si Dumbledore ne vous a pas remarqué, c'est que vous n'utilisez pas une métamorphose classique.

Un hochement de tête appréciateur lui indiqua qu'elle avait raison.

— Vous êtes constamment accroché à votre flasque, même pendant les cours, ce qui porte à croire qu'elle vous est utile pour votre camouflage, n'est-ce pas ?

— Excellent, excellent ! Magnifique !

Il battait des mains comme un gamin devant un spectacle de marionnettes, enjoué, radieux, la joie illuminant son visage, dévoilant ses yeux noisette rieurs, débarrassé du froid et de la peur qu'elle y avait trouvé au départ.

— Continue, je t'en prie !

Hermione reprit son souffle, légèrement fière d'elle-même.

— Le corps du professeur Maugrey se tordait de douleur tout à l'heure, et il se trouve que j'ai déjà aperçu ce genre de transformation cruelle. Si je ne me trompe pas, votre flasque contient du Polynectar, et vous n'en avez plus assez pour vous travestir de nouveau !

Elle avait conclut sa démonstration sur un ton triomphal, déclanchant l'hilarité de son gardien.

— Tu es extraordinaire, prononça-t-il entre deux éclats de rire. Si jeune, et pourtant si intelligente ! Il me semble avoir été comme toi ici, dans ces murs, à une certaine époque.

« Et rempli de modestie également … »

— Pourquoi ?

Il la regarda sans comprendre, toujours enjoué et agité.

— Pourquoi quoi ? L'intelligence a parfois des limites, ma chère !

Regard assassin de la sorcière. Il se moquait d'elle, ici, alors qu'il pouvait décider de sa mort en un coup de baguette !

— Pourquoi avoir rejoint Voldemort, si vous étiez si intelligent ? lança-t-elle d'une voix glaciale, sans penser aux conséquences.

Son sourire faiblit, mais sa bonne humeur resta.

— Mon père m'a quelque peu dégoûté de prendre la voie du Ministère.

— Oh, donc vous n'y êtes pour rien, vous n'avez pas choisi, vous êtes une pauvre petite victime de la cruauté paternelle ? Comme je vous plains !

Elle avait été trop loin, et elle le comprit aussitôt. Croupton murmura des paroles inaudibles, et elle se retrouva à flotter dans les airs, à la verticale, sans pouvoir esquisser le moindre mouvement, totalement impuissante face au sorcier qui ne s'était toujours pas départi de son sourire narquois. Il s'avança près d'elle, trop près. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille, son visage frôlant le sien.

— Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer, tu vas voir par toi-même …

Il prononça un sort inconnu, sa baguette reliant leurs visages. Il ferma les yeux, et alors Hermione aperçut toute l'horreur de son enfance …

_Un enfant hurle de douleur, suite à un Doloris lancé par son propre père, pour le punir d'avoir menti._

_Une mère battue, sous les yeux de l'enfant. Les coups qui pleuvent, les pleurs qui s'intensifient, les sanglots retenus par la femme._

_Les insultes quotidiennes, les brimades continuelles._

_La joie de partir à Poudlard, loin de tous ces sévices. La tristesse de laisser sa mère avec un tel monstre._

_Le désir de vengeance, lorsque sa mère se retrouve à Ste Mangouste. Les supplications maternelles l'incitant à ne rien faire, à laisser passer._

_Les Doloris lorsqu'il ne revient pas avec des devoirs suffisamment bons. Le devoir d'excellence. La réussite par-dessus toute chose._

_La rencontre de puissants sorciers, qui haïssent son père. La volonté de faire payer, de tuer le monstre._

_La condition de servilité du Lord, acceptée avec empressement, tout à sa haine paternelle._

_Les supplices des Mangemorts, le regret de ses choix._

_La marque des Ténèbres, ultime symbole de confiance, la joie d'avoir enfin réussi ailleurs que dans les livres._

_La montée en puissance, l'enseignement douloureux de la Magie Noire._

_Le rejet de son père, le procès, les années à Azkaban, les souffrances endurées._

_La délivrance par sa mère, la séparation déchirante._

_Les années passées à obéir, encore et toujours, à ce père tant détesté, sans possibilité de réfléchir._

_Les quelques moments de lucidité, d'espoir, réduits à néant par ce monstre sans pitié._

Et Hermione hurlait, pleurait, sans pouvoir arrêter ce flot de souvenirs insupportables, inhumains, intolérables. Enfin les images disparurent, la laissant chancelante, toujours suspendue dans les airs, appuyée contre l'enfant qu'elle avait aperçut dans ces images, contre Barty Croupton Junior, contre un Mangemort, contre un espion, contre son épaule … Elle continuait à pleurer, pour lui, pour tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, comme si toutes ces épreuves avaient été les siennes. Elle se calma, essayant d'oublier cette sensation de pitié envers un ennemi. Il était toujours appuyé contre elle, son visage enfoui dans ses cheveux bouclés.

— Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle dans son cou, avec sincérité.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, cherchant si cet aveu n'était pas feint, s'il existait quelqu'un qui comprenait sa souffrance.

— Je … N'ai pas voulu ça … Ce n'était pas ma faute …

— Je sais, je regrette d'avoir dit ça, je … Je comprends.

Des mots tant attendus, des mots tant appréciés. Une délivrance, un rayon de soleil dans son monde de ténèbres. Il sourit, rendu plus jeune, plus beau, plus attirant par cette révélation.

— Alors tu comprends que je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé.

— Non, Dumbledore peut vous aider, il comprendra, il vous cachera !

— Finir ma vie terré comme une proie, à attendre la mort ou un jugement qui me condamnera ? Je préfère encore me rendre utile, me sentir reconnu par quelqu'un, par n'importe qui.

Et Hermione comprit que sa décision serait irrévocable, sans concession. Pas de retour en arrière possible, pas de pardon. Juste un sentiment de fierté, une volonté d'accomplir une tâche avec les honneurs, sans aide, juste par ses propres moyens. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant la mort, inéluctable après ces déclarations ...

_**- x -**_

— Alors Mione, cette retenue ? Pas trop sévère ? T'as fini à quelle heure ?

— Une heure, je crois. J'étais tellement fatiguée que je ne me rappelle plus ce que j'ai fait dans la classe. Je me souviens avoir recopié des pages et des pages, mais le reste, nada ! Heureusement qu'il m'a renvoyé avant que je m'endorme sur place !

Harry et Ron s'étaient inquiétés pour elle, ne la voyant pas revenir après minuit, ils avaient dormi dans les fauteuils de la salle commune en l'attendant. Mais l'arrivée de leur amie ne les avait pas réveillés, et ils l'avaient découverte le lendemain, allongée sur un troisième fauteuil, plongée dans un sommeil profond.

— On a quoi maintenant ?

— Ton prof préféré, ironisa Harry, Défense Contre les Forces de Mal !

En entrant dans la salle, la jeune fille eut le sentiment étrange d'avoir oublié quelque chose de très important, mais quoi ? L'impression fugace disparut à l'entrée du professeur, plus réveillé qu'elle.

— Sortez vos livres page 295 …

« Et cette fois, évite de soupirer ma pauvre ! Il ne faudrait pas que les retenues deviennent une habitude, vu ton état ce matin ! »

Elle sortit son livre, sous l'œil attentif du vieux sorcier, et commença à lire, oubliant ses mésaventures de la veille.

* * *

**_Remerciements pour les reviews :_**

_**Miam Mioum : **Rien que pour toi je vais écrire une suite ! :D (naaan je l'avais déjà prévue avant, mon imagination débordante cherche à me faire baver sur le clavier le plus possible ! XD) Merki pour ta review (t'es la première, et ptet la dernière lool !) Bsx_

_**perfectiOn-RatEe :** Tu t'es sentie visée ? Non, non ce n'était pas du tout le but ! XD Et pour le sacrifice, je ne dis pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre le moment où elle s'est crue perdue, et celui où elle rentre trrrrrès tard dans la salle commune ! (si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! :D) Et Hermione va faire des efforts (parce que je suis en manque XD de Barty !!) Bsx !_

_**NabilOu : **Oui, moi aussi je suis désespérée de voir à quel point l'imagination des gens est pauvre en couples potentiels ! A croire qu'il n'existe dans les livres que Harry, Hermione et Drago ! C'est vrai que j'ai pensé à la faire soupirer à nouveau, mais ça ne ferait pas très "Hermione" de vouloir contrer à nouveau le règlement non ? merci pour ta review ! Bsx_

_**Caella :** MAAARCIII ! :D Même courte, une review est TOUJOURS appréciée par l'auteur ! Bsx !_

* * *


End file.
